1. Field
Embodiments relate to an organic light emitting device and a display device including the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Flat display devices may include a light emitting type device or a light receiving type device. The light emitting type device may include, e.g., a flat cathode ray tube, a plasma display panel, an organic light emitting device (OLED), etc. The OLED is a self-luminous display device having merits such as wide viewing angles, excellent contrast, and rapid response time.
Therefore, the OLED may be applied in a display device for a mobile apparatus including, e.g., a digital camera, a video camera, a camcorder, a personal digital assistant, a smart phone, an ultra slim laptop, a tablet personal computer, a flexible display device, etc. or a large-sized electronic and electric product such as an ultra slim television and is highly favored.
The OLED displays color based on the principle of recombining of holes and electrons injected in an anode and a cathode in an organic emission layer and emitting light. Excitons obtained by the combination of the injected holes and electrons emit light while being dropped from an excited state to a ground state.